inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 020 (Orion)
A Party for a New Journey ( たなる ちの , Aratanaru Tabidachi no Utage) is the twentieth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Summary After winning the FFI prelims, Inazuma Japan is invited aboard a ship for a luxury dinner party. Much to their surprise, Clario Orvan and a few other members of Barcelona Orb are also at the party. At that time, the drawings of team matches for the FFI are live on TV, and Japan's first rival is Spain. Could the Orion Foundation be responsible for this? Plot The episode starts in Inazuma Japan's Kawaguchiko Sports Center, where many reporters and photographers are interviewing the team about their victory in the Asia prelims. Among the interviewers is Kimura Yousuke, who asks captain Endou which team would he like to play against first. Endou, having flashbacks of Raimon's matches against other schools, picks Clario Orvan of Barcelona Orb. His interview is being broadcasted on live TV, and Kidou and Gouenji are watching it on a limo as they are escorted back to the team's campgrounds. Meanwhile, Shinjou Takuma is waiting in the airport when he sees Barcelona Orb's members emerge from the international arrival gate. Kimura's next question has to do with the fact that Coach Zhao Jinyun has left the team, but suddenly, Jinyun's signature laugh is heard. Apparently, he has been disguised as Coach Kudou during the interview, and he reveals himself by removing his Kudou face-like mask and strips the fake skin away while riding a stilt. Inazuma Japan is utterly shocked at his appearance. His loyal assistant, Li Hao, appears and throws several plates at him, and Jinyun is able to balance all of them on chopsticks while balancing on stilts. Later, after the interview is over, Inazuma Japan formally welcomes back their coach as well as Li Hao, whom Goujin praises as a great soccer player. Li Hao, however, feels awkward exposing his face in front of the team, so he puts on his Li Kobun mask and greets the team. Coach Jinyun reminds Inazuma Japan that other representative teams are not their only opponents, but more importantly, the Orion Foundation is the main adversary. At the mention of this, Ichihoshi looks away with a troubled expression, knowing he has ties with the group. While explaining the main purpose and the problems associated with the Orion Foundation, and skill levels of other teams, Kidou and Gouenji suddenly emerge from behind. Endou greets them cheerfully, and Inazuma Japan is happy to have him back. However, Ichihoshi, remembering his responsibility in suspending both teammates, personally walks up to Kidou and apologizes, bowing. Kidou responds grimly, and his butler, Hakamada, approaches Ichihoshi with a white container, which is said to be found in his room and asks him to confirm the contents. Ichihoshi nervously opens it, and a bouncy toy springs out, hits him in the face, and falls to the ground. The white box, empty without the toy, has a message of forgiveness from Kidou on the bottom. Both teammates reconcile and shake hands. Then, the two managers push racks of black, white, and blue suits to the team and ask them to change quickly for the dinner party that the FFI has prepared. It is a very formal and luxury party aboard a ship, and Inazuma Japan is amazed at the grandeur, beauty, splendor of the liner, with full tables of food. Goujin admits not being comfortable in suit and tie, but silences as he sees Ootani, Anna, Aki, and Yone descending from the stairs, dressed beautifully. When Nosaka praises their outfits, Anna blushes and thanks him. The dinner party starts and everyone disperses around the dining area, shaking hands with others, chatting, and eating happily. At one point, when Nishikage is getting food, he sees Ichihoshi handing out a plate of food, which has slices of watermelon, for Nosaka, who likes the fruit. Ichihoshi then gives a plate of food for Nishikage, who is shocked to see that everything on the plate is his own preference; Ichihoshi has customized the plates of food to fit various teammates' preferences. His analytical skills not only are put to use in soccer, but also for food. Meanwhile, Asuto, Goujin, and Iwato gorge the delicious food, piled up on their plates. Ootani also takes a picture of Hiroto, Tatsuya, Kazemaru, and Fubuki with Yone. Haizaki talks to Gouenji, and the former promises to compete and become stronger than the latter, when Hiroto chimes into their conversation. As the boat departs the port, Fudou silently stays outside on the deck, away from the crowds, and observes that Ichihoshi has formally become a team member. When Endou and Sakanoue see him, they pull him inside to see the drawing for teams and matches for the FFI on live television. Fudou tries to stay alone, but in the end, Endou convinces him to come in. On TV, Inazuma Japan is in Group A, and their first opponent is Spain, Barcelona Orb. It is also broadcasted that the U.S.A.'s first opponent is Russia, both of which are in Group A. While Endou and Kidou respond positively, Fubuki is not so sure, though he agrees that beating the strongest opponents first will be easier for the final rounds. Suddenly, Barcelona Orb's Clario Orvan, Luther Fandam, Bergamo Regult, and Alonso Fibiano show up in the dining room. Then, Shinjou Takuma appears and explains that they were invited as special guests. He also introduces himself as an FFI board member as well as Girikanan's representative, whom Ichihoshi recognizes. After Coach Jinyun welcomes him, Shinjou greets Ichihoshi, who looks down and reiterates that Shinjou is an aide of Girikaran. Fubuki adds on, suspecting ties between the Orion Foundation and the FFI. Shinjou goes on the stage and introduces the Orion Foundation to the party attendees. On the television, he shows pictures of Orion Foundation sponsoring many of FFI's activities and the world of soccer. Ootani whispers to Anna that the Orion Foundation does not seem so bad, but Anna replies to not let her guard down. After the presentation, Endou hands Clario a plate of food as a kind gesture, and when Endou turns back again, Clario has finished the entire plate. At the same time, Asuto, Goujin, and Iwato are still gorging food and eating rapidly. Luther Fadam is watching the whole thing at a distance and makes a remark that causes Haizaki to question him. Luther arrogantly explains that Barcelona Orb will hold the title of champion, and Inazuma Japan will be defeated immediately. Haizaki, angered and agitated, challenges him. Hiroto, also eavesdropping on the conversation, joins into the challenge. All three players take off their formal jackets and meet on the deck with a soccer ball, preparing for a trial match. Before it starts, Fudou, who was watching from the top deck, joins Haizaki and Hiroto. The other two Barcelona Orb members, Bergamo and Alonso, also team up with Luther. At this time, Asuto spies Shinjou and Ichihoshi talking in private outside, on the deck. Ichihoshi was expecting him to eliminate him as an Orion disciple, but instead, Shinjou apologizes for what the Orion Foundation has done to the Orion players. Ichihoshi is pleasantly surprised. On the other side of the deck, Haizaki, Hiroto, and Fudou, who felt the pressure from the opponent, are struggling to even pass to each other, yet the other three opponents are easily and simply blocking them by calmly walking. When Hiroto tries to pass to Haizaki, his pass unintentionally forces the ball to fly to the other side of the deck, towards Shinjou. Before the ball could hit him, Asuto yells and cautions him of the ball, and Shinjou nimbly turns, kicks, and receives the ball successfully. Shinjou then tells Asuto that he was a former soccer player. In the dining room, Clario tells Gouenji that he has been preparing a hissatsu to block Gouenji's powerful shoots, and also reveals that he is against the Orion Foundation's ways. Kidou agrees; both teams have the same goal—to rebel the Orion Foundation and restore soccer. When Haizaki, Hiroto, and Fudou return from their unsuccessful trial match, Goujin is upset that he was not invited. However, later, when Fubuki mentions that Spain is their first rival, Coach Jinyun suspects that the Orion Foundation is behind this arrangement and it is not a coincidence that both rival teams are on the same party boat together. Before long, Chairman Girikanan appears onscreen, much to Ichihoshi's concern. Girikanan asserts that the world and society are held together by rules, and if Inazuma Japan fails to follow the rules, they will lose everything. Coach Jinyun knows that Girikanan hopes for a "perfect world" with these rules, but asks that Inazuma Japan defy them instead. Kidou later asks Gouenji if his foot is completely healed, but the former already knows that the latter is not in the perfect condition to use Last Resort. Gouenji responds that Inazuma Japan will inherit the hissatsu, but Kidou is in doubt. Suddenly, Nosaka emerges and says that it is possible for three people to inherit the hissatsu, to which Gouenji responds, "Whether or not it is possible, I will make it possible." Major events *The members of Inazuma Japan attend a party hosted by the World Soccer Association. *It's revealed that Spain will be Inazuma Japan's first opponent. Debut Characters *'Alonso Fibiano' (Orion debut) *'Luther Fandam' (Orion debut) Hissatsu used * (Flashback) Proverb Shuuya It's not a matter of whether it's possible or not. I'm prepared to make it a possibility. Navigation Category:Orion episodes